Astral
" Interesting" - Astral Learning Astral (Voiced by Mark Thompson) is a spiritual character in Aaron's team. He is a being from The Astral World, where he was born, & lives inside Yuma's Key. His memory was scattered when he first met Yuma Tsukumo, which became the Number Cards He now has to gain all the Numbers back to restore his memories, uniting them in Castle Oblivian. The people that can see him must have special abilities, except for Bronk, Tori, & his friend Yuma. Astral learned from the Numbers that his world was destroyed by The Heartless, however he escaped into Yuma's pendent. Now he travels with Yuma, along with Bronk, Troi & The Miztyk Knights to regain all his lost memories. Astral is shown with light blue to white skin with green marikings, blue gems, & one of his eyes yellow. He's also an amazing duelist, sharing Yuma's Deck. He also has the ability to combine with Yuma, so that they can help out their friends whenever they were in trouble. One of the many villains he doesn't understand is Dr. Eggman, mainly due to the fact that he is really a scientist, a mad scientist. So, Astral mainly learns from what Yuma does during his time with the others, espeically during their meal times, to learn more about Yuma, & his friends often do when they're not going on adventures. Astral loves watching science fiction TV Shows, & movies, which he shows when he gets intrested when Aaron mentions STAR WARS, the Scifi Movie series, when the group went to Wal-Mart, & saw the series on DVD. Dark Side When The heartless took The Astral World, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, used a small amount of negative energy, from Astral, before he escaped to create Astral's own Dark Half, known as, Dark Astral. However, Dark Astral would grow in power, as he continued to serve as second-in-command of The heartless. Soon when the Astral became The End of The World, which is the home of The Heartless, Dark Astral began to evolve, & change in the process, Dark Astral is pretty Astral, but evil. He would eventually becoming a monster nicknamed, "Dark Mist", as his evolution continued on within him. When he became the beast wtihin, he was now a lot more powerful, but only for a short amount of time, until he returned to his original form. When he met Astral face to face he was surprise that he was in fact the dark side of the soul survivor of The Astral World, he was intriged in wanting ta take his heart, becoming a true Heartless. Astal now fights against him to regain his dark side, & purify him with light. Trivia *Astral is one of theonly characters that doesn't scare anyone, but can get scared as well. *Astral is also the creator of The Number Cards. *His Dark side, Dark Astral will Join The Kingdom of Darkness. Special Note The reason why he's also shown as villain is because of his Dark side, Dark Astral. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:Main Villain Category:Villains Category:Duelists Category:Duel Spirits Category:Monsters Category:The Dark Ones Category:Arik's Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Courtney's allies